


The Typical Life

by DarkestHeir



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Bullying, Cheating, Crushes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Michael's adventure in life back in high school, and out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Typical Life

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing has been in my head for a while  
> if you do read this and like it i warn you it will update hella fucking slow

There was a clear moment of confusion and panic that had spiked into the bleary boys head.  
He sat up quickly, the side of his head giving a wrenching pull of pain at the moment and he yelped, clutching at the rough patch of skin on the side of his head where a hole once resided, better described as a crack, but he wasn't one for descriptions,not when it it came to that.  
Now sitting up he looked around, bewildered by his surrounding for a few moments before relaxing, reaching over for his phone to shut off the alarm of loud indie rock that had woke him up.  
The young boy glared at the blanket that managed to stay on his lap after that forceful sudden movement as he tried to remember his name, running his fingers through his short, curly, and palely dyed purple hair, he pulled at tangled curls, brushing the soft fuzz from the shaved sides of his head with light fingers.  
His head gave another throb of pain in complaint to the hard thinking, lucky for him not as bad as the first one.

Tom.

Yeah his name was Tom Vector, there we go.  
Tom smiled, lifting his head and looking at the small rays of daylight shining through the window as he unplugged his phone form the charger and looked at it.  
It was 6:30 and that was his third alarm and he was going to be late at this point if he didn’t hurry up.

The shinning sun ached Tom’s eyes, his pale skin immediately warming up from the suns touch light touch.  
Tom swung his legs over the mattress only to feel his legs immediately hit the floor under him and he whined, rubbing his foot at the pain of the bounce from the hard wooden tiled floor.  
He somehow always forgot about the fact he slept on a floor mattress, the reminder was always painful, and constant.  
Tom stood up with a bit of a struggle, his long arms and legs making it complicated but he managed, grabbing his phone and placing it on the window sill before he gave a small twist and sighed at the sound of his back cracking, how pleasant.  
He licked his lips a few times before striding over to the nearly empty closet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater about 3 sizes too big for him, he was never to picky about clothing, these were just fine.  
The sweater was pretty if Tom had to say so himself, it was soft and warm, the pink and blue that laced the sleeves shone brilliantly, the rest of it mixing into a weird purple he couldn't quite name; but it was pretty none the less, also who cared about color names when they were all so pretty!  
He struggled to slip his sleeping shorts off and eventually fell to the floor with a loud thud, his shorts hooked around his ankles in stern determination, Tom simpily bit his lip at the predicament .  
He pressed his legs together, finally managing to slip them off before grabbing his torn and mangled blue skinny jeans, they were old and had been through allot, and yet they always seemed to fit him.  
Tom ran a finger on a black stain on the lap of it, his head instantly hurting as he tried to correctly remember his placement on how he had gotten it there, and there was a brief flash of dripping oil before it all disappeared and his head gave a constant and sure pain.  
The pain only increased as he continued starring at it until Tom realized his blue eyes had been tearing up, his vision becoming blurry once more and he wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm before lying on his back slipping his legs through the tight material, the jeans wrapping around every inch of his thin legs perfectly.  
He stood up quickly, buttoning them and pulling up the half broken zipper, slipping his fingers under the hem of the pants and adjusting them around his waist, letting it go with a small snap before pulling on the sweater that was ready and waiting.  
Tom picked up his phone that he had left on his window sill before slipping it into his pocket, along with a small bag of pills that resided carefully placed by his bed, no doubt left by his friend smaller friend.

Speaking of his friend, he needed to wake him up.  
Tom pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly and checked the time, it read 6:40 and Tom let out a undignified screech before running out of his room and into the hall, rehearsing his friends name in his mind and out loud  
“Michael Hunter” Tom mumbled under his breath as he sprinted down the hall, his long legs carrying him in a few strides.  
Tom gasped and hit the side of his face on the door, the hit making the door shake on its hinges viciously.  
He stumbled form the hit, not realizing he had been their already before opening the door and lightly jogging in and bouncing on the sleeping form on the bed, which responded with a loud yelp of surprise.  
“Michael wake up, it’s almost time to go!” Tom harshly whispered and Michael groaned, pulling the brown plush throw over his head, trying to block out the taller boy.  
Tom frowned; his bottom lip sticking out into a pout as he grabbed what he presumed was Michael’s shoulder and gave it a shook, the half sleeping boy simply growling at the treatment.  
Michael curled himself into a ball under the soft blanket as Tom grabbed him and tried to lift him up.  
“C’mon! You know I’m hungry!” Tom whined, yanking off the blanket off Michael and Michael in turn glared at the looming pale boy.  
“Then go eat, ‘cause I don’t want to go back to that fucking shit hole” Michael growled back, moving to grab the blanket, his long and tight curly brown hair bouncing at the movement.  
Tom leaned back, sitting on his calves as he pulled the blankets farther away, making Michael stand up, “You’re up!” Tom declared and Michael frowned.  
He sighed, pressing his fingers to his eyes and wiping any of the gunk from his eyes before looking at the other boy, “You forgot to clean your face again”  
Tom blinked, “Did I? I thought I did?” Michael moved his legs so they hung off the bed, his toes lightly grazing the floor before he fully stood up, his bare feet now placed on the carpeted floor and he curled his toes before cracking his back in a similar manner that Tom had done earlier.  
“I know, come with me” Michael grabbed Tom’s hand and Tom said nothing, letting himself be led to the bathroom and sat on the counter as Michael grabbed a small towel and wet one of the corners of it, motioning with his hand for Tom to lift his face, and he did as he was told.  
Michael grabbed Tom’s face in a soft grip, his soft finger tips gripping the narrow face, wiping Tom’s eyes with the wet towel; he also cleaned the light white blotch of dried saliva on the side of Tom’s mouth.  
As Michael finished he grabbed his black brush form the cluttered sink counter and brushed Tom’s hair a few times, letting the loose purple curls untangle.  
Tom leaned back as Michael turned around, looking at himself in the mirror now and Tom sat their patiently.  
“Oh, I’m done, can you go get me like, a waffle or some fucking shit like that, tell my mom I’ll be down soon” Michael mumbled under his breath and Tom nodded, standing up quickly and bouncing on his heels a few times watching Michael grab some mascara, “why do you where mascara?”  
Michael looked at the standing boy in the mirror, his face holding a small smile, “Because it brings out my sexy brown eyes” Michael purred, popping out his hips and placing a hand on his hip and the other lightly touching his face.  
Tom giggled, placing a kiss on the cheek of the posing teen watching Michael fumble with the mascara, dropping it and they both watched it roll until it hit the tub, his cheeks a deep maroon.  
“See you down stairs Michael!” Tom said with a bright smile and the smaller boy frowned, picking up the mascara and looking at his reflection, his dark skin still burning with deep color, “yeah”

Tom ran down the stairs, his legs sometimes going faster than anticipating, almost causing him to fall about 3 times before he finally reached the ground floor.  
He half skipped to the kitchen before stopping in the glare of a tall lady, “I’m sorry Mrs. Hunter”  
Tom looked at the floor before hearing her sigh and pat a chair, “sit down and eat, you only have 20 minutes”  
Tom shook his head, looking at her with big eyes, “I can’t I have to go take something for Michael, he told me too!”  
Michael's mom huffed and pulled out a chair for Tom, “no, if he wants to eat he needs to stop being lazy and come get food himself!”  
Tom nodded, grabbing the fork and cutting into the fresh and fluffy pancakes that sat in front of him, stuffing them into his mouth as he quietly listened for Michael to come down stairs.

There was a deep awkward silence on the table and Tom sipped at his cup before coughing into it at the sudden yell upstairs.  
“Tom god dammit!” Michael hissed stomping downstairs, his purple back pack and Tom’s galaxy one in his hands, “I told you to get me some foo-“ he stopped midsentence as he saw his mom staring at him.  
“Sit down Michael you only have 5 minutes now”  
Michael nodded, sternly and firmly before taking a seat next to the other boy, quickly stuffing his mouth full of the fluffy cake in a crude manner, causing Tom to snort.  
Michael zipped up his black jacket, hiding his black shirt before adjusting himself in his dark jeans, making sure his face was hovering over the now empty plate as he fixed his wrinkled clothes.

The quick breakfast was eaten in silence, Tom full after eating half of the small meal, Michael eating the rest of the pancakes that lay on their plates. Tom grabbed some pills from the small back in his pocket and handed one to Michael, who dried swallowed it and Tom wrinkled his nose, drinking his down with the left over milk he had.  
Michael’s mom sat up, kissing Michael on the cheek and quietly going back upstairs, Tom picking his bag up from the floor and walking outside, Michael following close behind as the bus arrived.  
“This is gonna suck so much fucking dick” the smaller boy murmured and Tom nodded, “Yeah it is”  
The school bus made Michael’s stomach churn as he stepped on, his hand gripped in Tom’s.  
This was going to be the longest day since the accident, first day of junior year.


End file.
